


The feeling of knowing

by wolfey550



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other, emotional outlet, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfey550/pseuds/wolfey550
Summary: I had a poemAn out let of emotionThat need to be outOut in the worldReleasedFrom me





	The feeling of knowing

I will always long  
Long for more  
More than she can give  
And more than i can take  
The feeling of knowing  
What we feel  
Will never be the same


End file.
